


Hearth and Home

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Family Is In Their Late Teens, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: After the defeat of Xehanort, Roxas is now dating Axel and is now living happily in the Old Mansion in Twilight Town with Xion and Naminé. Or is he? Roxas must make peace with his past, adjust to the present, and keep fighting for his future.A companion story to "Artful Epiphany" .
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Nightmares

Despite the hooded black coat he wore, Roxas was drenched. He stood in the midst of towering dark buildings and pouring rain. 

In front of him stood a familiar spiky haired brunette in a red, black, and grey outfit. 

"Sora! You're alive? Where are you?" Roxas asked.

Sora smiled that carefree grin that charmed so many and initially annoyed Roxas. Funny how things change.

"Yeah, I'm alive... but you shouldn't be!" 

Sora's smile became a twisted smirk as he charged at Roxas with his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

In a flash of black and silver, Roxas brought out his own Keyblades to block Sora's strike. As Sora backed off for another strike, he taunted Roxas more, pointing at him with his Keyblade,

"You don't deserve a happy ending because you haven't earned it! You're no hero, just a Nobody of darkness dressing up as a Guardian of Light!"

Sora charged again, but when he struck out at Roxas, he turned into Axel in a black hooded coat and his Keyblade became a chakram.

"Fight fight fight all you want, Roxas! You'll never get the peace you want!" Axel yelled as he locked weapons with friend.

"Axel, please stop!" Roxas grunted and pushed hard against the redhead's chakrams to force him back.

Axel fell backwards, started to stand, and then fell to the ground face down, his hood obscuring his features.

Roxas rushed forward and reached down to help Axel up. As he took a black gloved hand, Roxas noticed something off about Axel.

"Xion, is that you?"

The black hooded figure removed her hood, revealing Xion's blue eyes and short black hair.

"Yes, it's me Roxas. But you and I shouldn't exist right now."

Xion pointed her Keyblade at Roxas. "We have to go so Sora can come back."

"No... it's not true!" Roxas yelled. "Sora set our hearts free so we could exist on our own!"

"Our hearts cost him his, Roxas. We have to give them up!"

Before Roxas could do anything, Xion stabbed him in the chest.

And Roxas woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm sure putting Roxas through it huh? And I'm not done yet.


	2. Getting Ready

"Roxas? Roxas!"

Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders as he suddenly shot up in bed, screaming and clutching his chest.

At his touch, Roxas flinched and jumped back, his back hitting the upholstered bed frame.

"Roxas, easy! It's me, Axel!"

Roxas blinked and looked around cautiously before his blues eyes' settled on Axel's frowning, worried face.

"Axel... I had a really bad dream."

Before Roxas could explain further, an alarm from Axel's smart phone went off. It sat on a black bedside table on Axel's side of the bed.

Axel picked up his smart phone, black with a metallic red phone case. He looked at the screen, swiped off the alarm, and threw off the orange comforter covering him. The time read 9:30 am.

"I need to get ready. Wouldn't want to be late for my first day at Le Grande Bristrot!"

"Oh.. right."

Roxas had almost forgot that Axel started his new job as a server at Le Grande Bristrot today. As part of their year off after the battle with Xenahort, Axel, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion had decided to get regular jobs to support themselves while living together in the old mansion in Twilight Town. As penance for his past treatment of them, Ansem The Wise had given them the mansion and allowed them to refurbish it.

Axel went to the closet to get his new work clothes, a black button up dress shirt and slacks with black formal shoes.

As he laid them out and pulled his light grey sleeping t-shirt over his head, Roxas sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

Not only was he shaken by the nightmare, he was also a bit jealous of Axel. He seemed to be adjusting to regular life so easily.

Axel glanced at Roxas as he finished buttoning up the shirt.

"Hey, Roxie. Let me treat you to lunch today at the bistro. They've got great brownie pie a la mode."

"A la mode?" 

"A big brownie slice with ice cream on top".

Despite his glum mood, Roxas managed a small smile at the mention of ice cream.

"Sure, sounds great."

As Roxas watched Axel pull on his pants, he felt guilty about his lack of excitement. Axel was trying to cheer him up when he should be focusing on his first day at work.

Roxas got out of bed and walked over to Axel, hugging him from behind as he pulled out a pair of black socks out of their light peach dresser drawer.

"Axel, sorry for being a downer on your big day. I'm glad that you found a job that you're excited for."

Axel put down the socks and turned around so that he faced Roxas. Then, he gently cupped Roxas' face. 

"Roxie, you don't have to apologize. Anyone would be in a bad mood after waking up from a nightmare."

"But-"

Axel kissed Roxas before he could finish his protest. When they broke apart, Axel cut their conversation short.

"I have to go to work and you have job hunting to do. We can talk more at lunch. Meet at the bistro at noon."

"All right Axel. See you then. Love you."

Roxas waited for Axel to leave before going back to the bed and digging out a small bag of potions from underneath.

Grabbing a few, he got dressed and put them in a pants pocket (which had been magically enhanced to hold small items without becoming heavy). Then, he grabbed his black and white skateboard from against the wall by the closet.

Closing the door to his and Axel's room, he mentally prepared himself for odd jobs and rough jobs.

After all, the Heartless weren't going to get rid of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's keeping secrets. The question is, how long can he keep hiding it? Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	3. Xion and Cyan

On the way out of the mansion, Roxas ran into Xion.

"Good morning, Roxas. I just saw Axel and was wondering where you were." Xion wore her usual black sleeveless top and white skirt. Around her neck was a blue lanyard and matching smart phone.

"Yeah, I'm moving a bit slow this morning. Are you headed to The Usual Spot to meet up with with Pence and Olette?"

"Yep! We're gonna cover today's Struggle tournament for The Golden Hour. It's in another hour if you want to come."

"I'll think about it. I have some job searching to do first and lunch with Axel later."

The Golden Hour was the official name for the Twilight Town 's digital newsletter and emergency alert system. Both Pence and Scrooge Mcduck came up with the idea after the Heartless attacked the town during Xehanort's mess. Since more people were living in town or visiting, it would be a good way for everyone to stay in the know with the town's events & warn them if anything were to happen. The Golden Hour was mainly managed through the computer in the mansion's basement, but it was also done via its mobile app.

Xion had started taking pictures after Roxas had showed her the photo with him, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. She thought it was a nice way to remember things. Once Olette saw how much Xion liked doing it, she suggested that she take photos for The Golden Hour. It didn't pay much, but Xion loved doing it.

Roxas' phone chimed as he received a text.

_It read Heartless in garden. Plz be swift._

Unbeknownst to the others, Roxas had secretly given out his phone number to most of the townsfolk in case they needed a Heartless exterminator. Although the Heartless had mostly lessened since Xehanort's defeat, fear and uncertainty in the aftermath still had them showing up sometimes. They weren't big enough for a Golden Hour alert, but they were still annoying enough to affect daily routines.

"I should get going. Tell everyone I hi."

"Give Axel a kiss for me!" Xion sang and Roxas blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Then he smirked as he thought of the perfect response.

"Heh. I will if you give Naminé one."

Xion blushed and stammered. "R-Roxas! I don't even know if she likes me back yet!"

"By the way, where is she?"

"She is preparing for her art class. I hope her teaching little kids to draw will help her draw her own stuff again someday."

Both Roxas and Xion were silent for a moment as they remembered Naminé bursting into tears when presented with a new drawing pad and a fresh set of color pencils from Riku. She refused to touch them since they reminded her of what the Organization made her to do Sora.

While taking a walk one day, Naminé accidentally dropped her old sketchpad in front of a parent and her child. The child had gotten so excited looking at the drawings that the parent asked Naminé to teach them. What started out with one child wanting to draw became a dozen, and Naminé became Ms. Naminé.

"Maybe I'll see her in town then. See you later Xion."

"See you later. Oh and Roxas, ask Axel if he wants to go to the beach to celebrate his new job."

"I will. Good luck today, Xion."

Xion's smile almost made him forget the nightmare he had this morning.

***

The garden infestation turned out to be Poison Plant and Fire Plant Heartless in two different flower beds.

Roxas groaned as he dodged seeds from the Poison Plants and fireballs from the Fire Planets.

"Ugh, I may officially hate flowers now."

Pulling out his Keyblades, he swiftly fired blizzard magic at the Fire Plants and fire magic at the Poison Plants.

As some plants caught ablaze and others froze in place, Roxas flung both Keyblades at them like boomerangs. All the Heartless were destroyed in wisps of black smoke. Hearts flew into the sky and vanished.

"All don - ahh hot!" 

Roxas had noticed his left sleeve was on fire. He reached into his pocket for a panacea and downed it, grimacing at the bitter taste. The flames immediately went out, but his left sleeve was in tatters and the skin at his upper left arm was red and painful.

"Art thou all right?!"

The moustached, ponytailed dark haired guy who hired him stood in the back doorway of his house, watching at Roxas in concern.

"It's nothing, sir. Just a small burn. I got rid of the Heartless for you."

Roxas tried to stretch his arms nonchalantly, but winced in pain.

"Tis not nothing dear boy! Wait a moment, I'll fetch some bandages."

Roxas stared after the man in confusion. Getting hurt was part of his job as a Keyblade wielder. And this man barely knew Roxas, much less the fact he was a Guardian of Light. Why did he care so much?

An alarm sounded from Roxas' pocket and he pulled out his sliver white smartphone. 

A notification read, _Lunch w Axel soon._

Roxas still had an hour before his meeting his boyfriend, but he still had to go back home and get ready. Not to mention figure out how to hide the burn.

At the sound of footsteps, Roxas looked up to see the guy returning with the first aid kid. He stood by a watering hose fixed to the wall near the flower beds.

"Come closer, dear boy. I'll dress thy wound."

The man turned on the water hose a bit so that cool water gently poured out. Then, he held the hose over Roxas' arm to rinse the wound. Even though it stung a bit, Roxas' face was stoic. 

"A brave hero thou are."

"So what?"

Roxas jerked away roughly, glaring at the man and clenching his fists while getting into a fighting stance.

The man's alarmed face made Roxas mentally kick himself. This guy wasn't from his nightmare, he just reminded him of it. 

Roxas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I'm sorry sir. That was rude of me. I know you're just trying to help. I'm Roxas by the way."

Roxas held out his uninjured arm to shake the man's hand and he took it.

"Tis no matter, Sir Roxas. Cyan Garamonde, at your service."

Cyan finished dressing Roxas' wound, then gave him a pouch with 400 munny for his trouble.

"Wha- sir this is very generous."

"Tis for clearing out those creatures and for showing me thy swordsmanship, Sir Roxas. Thou remind me of myself as a practicing warrior. If thou would like, I wouldn't mind passing on what I know."  


Cyan's dark brown eyes had a wistful, sad look. Roxas noticed the man's fit physique and wondered what his story was. If he used to be a warrior, learning some new sword techniques might help Roxas later.

"Maybe some other time. I have to go now, but thanks for the munny and dressing my wound. See you around Mr. Garamonde."

"Farewell, Sir Roxas. May we meet again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Final Fantasy VI fans out there? Comments and kudos appreciated!


	4. Something To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness! Work and depression ate up my time, but I'm back with not one, but two new chapters!

After going back to the mansion to change into a fresh version of his shirt, he started to head to Le Grand Bistrot.

He had just made it through the woods and the underground conduit leading to the sandlot when he heard a commotion.

"Come on Seifer, it's just a friendly Struggle match! Don't be a sore loser!" said Olette. She wore a black tank top with an orange vertical lining, red plaid pants, and red and black tennis shoes. Her bright green eyes were as pleading as her voice.

"No way! Hay-nerd must've cheated somehow! He did some weird jumps and flips while we were fighting!" Seifer scowled and pointed at the spiky blond clad in white, red, and black. The two of them were standing across from each other in the middle of the Sandlot, Struggle bats hanging loosely by their sides. A blue trophy with four spirals and four different colored crystals sat beside Hayner.

"Roxas taught me some new moves, dumb ass! It can't be helped if didn't practice your skills!" Hayner said crossing his arms matter of factly.

"Roxas, you're here!" Xion smiled as he noticed him standing there.

"Well, if it isn't Ruck-sack. Are you done fucking your boyfriend for the day?" Seifer turned to him with a smirk.

"Aww, Seifer. If you wanted a turn, all you had to do was ask. Sadly, you're not my type. Accept your loss and leave my friends alone." Roxas' voice was calm with only the slightest hint of annoyance.

"And if I don't?" Seifer 's blue green eyes were brewing with a challenge. He tossed off his long sleeveless white coat to show off his muscular figure. Some of the abs visible under his blue crop vest were shining with sweat.

Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned impatiently.

"Let's make a deal. We do one Struggle round. I win, you leave. You win, and Hayner gives up the Struggle trophy to you." 

"Deal, blondie."

"Roxas, no! You have somewhere to be! Let me fight Seifer instead!" Xion handed her camera to Olette and walked over to the boys. 

"Sweetheart, you're far too new to this town to know anything about Struggle. You're pretty cute, though. If I beat Ruck-sack, why don't you and me go on a date? " Seifer leered at her and Xion glared back.

"Hayner, may I have your Struggle bat please?"

"Please, be my guest." Hayner bowed and handed her his bat before picking up the trophy and standing aside.

Xion pointed the bat at Seifer as she spoke.

"Here's a new deal. I win and you leave Roxas, Hayner, and my friends alone for good. You win, you get Hayner's trophy and I'll go on a date with you." 

"Get the trophy and the girl, eh? A better deal. You're on, sweetheart." Seifer grinned and smugly took a fighting stance.

Xion nodded and then turned back to Roxas.

"Go on, Roxas. I can handle this."

After eying Seifer warily, Roxas headed towards the Sandlot exit that led to Market Street.

As he glanced back, he froze as he saw Seifer suddenly charge at Xion only a second after she took up a fighting stance.

Xion swiftly parried his strike and their bats briefly locked before Xion pushed forward hard, making Seifer stumble back.

Xion followed that up with one, two, and three swings that Seifer barely countered.

With a yell, Xion jumped in the air and delivered a final strike that connected with Seifer's chest and knocked him flat on his back.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Xion was a fast learner. He had taught her a bit about Struggle not long after the beach party on Destiny Islands, but it seems she had practiced elsewhere too.

"Great work Xion! You were awesome!" Hayner walked over to Xion with trophy in hand. He broke off the blue crystal and handed to Xion.

"This victory belongs to both of us."

There was the sound of a camera clicking as Olette snapped a pic on a phone.

"Nice work Xion. I think Hayner owes you ice cream now." 

"Hey!" Hayner replied indignantly.

"If anyone owes me ice cream, it's Roxas. Why are you still here? Axel's gonna think you forgot about him!"

_It wouldn't be the first time._

Roxas' face falls as he remembers being surrounded by a circle of flames in the basement of the old mansion and Axel summoning his chakrams with a wicked, vengeful grin.

_Fight, fight, fight, Roxas._

But there was nothing to fight right now right? Sure, they had to find Sora, but the worlds and the Guardians of Light needed rest and recovery.

_There's always something else, Roxas. You'll never truly have peace._

The voice speaking in his head sounded so familiar, but Roxas couldn't place it. He'd heard it in his nightmare, but why was he hearing it in his head?

A voice calling his name and cries of pain brought him back to reality.

Roxas looked up to see Xion and Hayner on the ground. Hayner lay sprawled on the ground with a black eye, while Xion' s hands and knees were skinned and red with blood. Seifer towered over them, his left hand holding the trophy and the other balled into a fist.

"Xion! Hayner! Xion..."

Roxas ran over to his friends, heart pounding with both fear and anger. He knelt down near Xion, trying not to think of when Xion died in his arms, her body becoming light itself before vanishing.

Not again.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Seifer punched Hayner then shoved me down." Xion' s voice was brittle, her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He hadn't heard that tone since Saix bullied her during their Organization days.

Why was this happening again? Why did there always had to be someone trying to hurt them? Someone making them feel like nothing so they could be something?

_There's always something to fight._

Shaking, Roxas stood up as a tidal wave of rage engulfed his body with immense power. He screamed as his body and head was covered in darkness, bits coming off in wisps of black.


	5. Anti-Roxas

Axel's POV

"Welcome to Le Grand Bistrot. I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

The customers nodded and Axel continued his introduction.

"I'll be your server today. What can I get you started with?"

"I'll have a peach raspberry iced tea and caprese salad." said a red haired woman.

"And I'll have the lobster mousse and a lemonade." said a portly blonde man Axel assumed to be her husband.

"Excellent choices for this fine summer day." Axel gave his most charming smile before he writing down their orders on a small black pad. 

"I'll be right back with your drinks and starters." Axel promised before carefully placing the pad near large black tray filled with ceramic plates of food for other tables. 

As he served the last plates of food and picked up several dirty plates, he spared another glance at the clock and internally groaned.

Roxas was over an hour late now.

Determinedly focusing on his work, he tried not to worry.

_Maybe Roxas forgot the time while job hunting._

Axel took the dirty plates to the dishwasher in the large kitchen.

_Maybe Roxas forgot the time because he got a new job._

Axel told the assistant chefs and Little Chef the new orders and picked up fresh plates of food.

_Maybe Roxas just forgot about him again._

No. He couldn't think like that. 

He had to trust Roxas if their relationship was going to work. 

"Oh my gosh, a huge Heartless is in The Sandlot!"

Axel turned towards the voice and saw a young blonde girl at one of the tables staring at her smartphone. The soft idle chatter of the other customers became a dull roar as word spread and others pulled out their phones.

Hurrying over to the girl, Axel asked, "Miss, did you get an alert from The Golden Hour?"

"Yea, it just showed up a moment ago."

Axel immediately went to the kitchen and called for Alfredo Linguini. The slender curly haired waiter soon appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Axel?"

"Cover my shift for me please. There's a Heartless emergency and I think my friends might need my help."

"No problem, Mr. Axel sir! I'll inform Mr. Scrooge of the situation right away." Linguini saluted him as Axel handed him his serving tray.

As Axel left as fast as he could without causing a commotion, he felt a little relieved that the Heartless had given him a plausible explanation for Roxas' absence. He just hoped Roxas wasn't hurt.

********

Axel stopped short as soon as he entered the Sandlot.

Roxas wasn't fighting a Heartless.

Roxas _was_ the Heartless, or something like it.

The dark being resembled Roxas, but his skin, hair, and clothes were an inky black. What's more, his brilliant blue eyes were now an eerie yellow. His hands were hooked claws that Axel almost thought were Keyblades.

Hooked claws that were aiming right for him.

Axel dodge rolled out of the way, summoning his Keyblade as he did so. He looked up to see Roxas now going for Xion and Naminé with spinning thrusts. As the girls cartwheeled out of the way, Axel saw Roxas pause and took the chance to strike.

"Roxas! What the hell has gotten into you?" There was no response as Axel charged forward and swung his Keyblade. 

Roxas' hooked claws blocked the attack, then latched onto Axel's Keyblade. Swiftly, Roxas tossed Axel to the side, weapon and all. 

Axel groaned as he landed against the Sandlot's northernmost wall.

"Thundaga!"

"Aeroga!"

Xion's thunder spell jolted Roxas while Naminé's air spell tossed him into the air. As Axel gingerly got to his feet, he noticed that Roxas had been stunned in mid-air and was now floating but unable to move.

"What's going on with Roxas? How did he turn into this....?" Axel trailed off, unable to call his boyfriend anything other than human. Not when Roxas had suffered so much as a Nobody.

"Seifer punched Hayner and shoved me to the ground. Roxas saw me hurt and lost it. Then Seifer ran off after Roxas tried to attack him." Xion explained. 

"Grr, I oughta barbeque that brat Seifer!" Axel yelled seeing Xion's wounds on her knees and one of her hands.

"Axel, we have to hurry. Roxas' heart is in danger of being lost forever!" Naminé was looking at their friend worriedly.

"How do you know that, Naminé?"

"I had power over Sora's memories and those connected to him. Since those memories are connected to hearts, I can sense whether those hearts are closer to light or darkness." 

"I won't lose him again! We have to bring Roxas back somehow!"

"What if we used Light magic to purge the darkness away? I know a bit and if we combine that with your Fire magic and Naminé's Blizzard magic, it will be even more powerful." Xion suggested.

"Good call, Xion. If this works, I'll buy you ice cream." Somehow, Axel managed a small smile that Xion returned.

"Get in line. Roxas owes me ice cream too." Xion readied her orange and gold Keyblade Treasured Memories as Naminé readied her pink and white Keyblade Ophelema Philia. Meanwhile, Axel formchanged his Keyblade Flame Liberator to his signature chakrams.

Not a moment too soon, the spells affecting Roxas wore off. 

He landed on the ground in a handstand, a massive shockwave of darkness erupting from his claws.

The three Keyblade wielders were sent flying, but Xion and Axel recovered quickly by flipping in the air and gliding. Xion quickly caught Naminé in her arms before she crashed into the Sandlot scoreboard.

Holding Naminé bridal style, a blush rose on Xion's face as she looked down at the blonde.

"You okay?"

"I am now. Thank you for saving me, Xion. When this is over, please teach me how to glide sometime." 

"Sure. Ready to work some magic?" Xion landed on the ground and set Naminé down.

"Of course." 

"Axel, keep Roxas still!" Xion ordered as she and Naminé tried to aim the tips of their Keyblades at their lost friend.

"Aye, aye Xion!" 

Axel was dodging Roxas' leaping attacks and claw swipes, all while channeling Fire magic into his chakrams. 

When he felt he'd built up enough power, Axel somersaulted backwards and repeatedly threw his flame engulfed chakrams at Roxas.

Each throw created a small explosion that gradually pushed Roxas into the center of the Sandlot. 

When he felt Roxas had enough, Axel threw his chakrams a final time to create a large vortex of fire that trapped him.

"You're up ladies!"

"Holy!" yelled Xion.

"Blizzaga!" Naminé yelled. 

White light burst from Xion's Keyblade and icy blue burst from Naminé's. It flew high into the air above Roxas and combined to form bright white snowflakes that rained down on Roxas, who roared in pain.

"This sure is an icky job. Sorry Roxas." Axel looked remorseful as he channeled fire into his chakrams once more.

"Ready for the finale, Xion?"

"No, but I'm willing to be." Xion's face mirrored Axel's guilt.

"Firaga!" 

"Holy!"

A large fireball erupted from Axel's chakrams as light exploded from Xion's Keyblade once more. The combined magic formed a brilliant white fireball that pierced the vortex and hit Roxas directly in the chest.

Please wake up Roxas. 

Axel prayed as the smoke cleared.

When he saw his beautiful, towheaded boyfriend lying on the ground, Axel ran towards him. 

When he saw Roxas was still breathing, he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Nami's Keyblade means "Friendship is essential to the soul" in Greek.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!


	6. Confessions and Tears

Roxas was falling, falling, falling into never ending darkness.

As he fell, bits of who he was started to slip away from him as voices and memories rushed past him like cars on a freeway.

_"Hands off my friends!"_

Friends? Who were they?

Three blurred faces appeared before him, one a spiky red head, a brunette girl, and another girl that was blonde. Roxas could almost recall their names, but they were just beyond his reach.

_"I am me! Nobody else!"_

Who was he? He should at least know his own name right? He tried to remember, to say it aloud, but the only sound he made was "R..." 

_"I have a right to know who I am! How did I get here? Why am I special? Where did I learn to use the Keyblade? I deserve those answers!"_

The Keyblade. As soon as he thought about it, two giant keys appeared in his hands, one silver and the other black. He stopped falling then, floating where he stood.

Roxas suddenly screamed as wispy waves of darkness sprung at him from different directions, imprisoning his hands and legs like chains and making the Keyblades vanish. He struggled against the bindings, but they held him fast.

A giant being of darkness rose up in front of him. Roxas stared upward at its head, which was human shaped and spiky in a familiar way. Looking closer, Roxas realized that the being resembled himself.

"Are you... me?"

A voice replied in response, sounding like a distorted version of his own. It echoed all around him.

_I am the darkness that lies deep within you. Your grief, your rage, your trauma, and your self doubt. I was born from your internal struggles._

"But I overcame them, didn't I? I got my friends back! I found love and have my own heart now! I helped Sora beat Xehanort!"

_It's true that you've saved worlds. But saving the world doesn't necessarily mean that you've saved yourself. Do you know who you are, besides a fighter?_

"I.. I..."

_You may have gained a heart, but you have no sense of self. All you know is fighting for your friends or for the world. That is why you are unused to peace now. But, this is fine. There is always something to fight after all._

A rectangular image appeared before Roxas. With horror, he could see his dark self using his body to attack the man and young women he saw earlier. Anguish rose in Roxas like bile in his throat and a painful throb in his head brought back the name of his friends.

"Axel! Xion! Naminé! Leave my boyfriend and friends alone! They've done nothing to deserve this!"

_Yes, that is true. The boy known as Seifer was our true target, but it's not really him you are angry at, right? You are angry at your friends for being too complacent. And you are angry at the world for shaping you as a tool, a copy of one considered better than you._

"NO!" Roxas desperately strained against his bonds.

"I'm happy for them! I'm happy for them even if I'm not I'm not happy with  
myself!"

Roxas stopped, stunned at his admission. He bowed his head shamefully, tears welling in his eyes. Yet when he next spoke, it was in a determined, calm voice.

"Even if I can't stop you right now, my loved ones will. And I'll get stronger so that I fight you myself and defeat you."

Just then, small pinpricks of light rained down onto his giant, darker self. He and Roxas screamed in pain as holes of light appeared on its body. Despite the pain, it still managed to keep speaking.

_It seems you are right. Your loved ones are indeed powerful. Will you match them in strength and face me in battle one day?_

"I will. I promise."

Roxas and Anti-Roxas roared in pain as a giant white fireball pierced his dark self. It felt like being suckered punch in the stomach by a fist the size of the sun.

Roxas felt the bindings on his body vanish and he started falling again. Just before the pain made him lose conscious, he saw a worried Axel running towards him.

****

As he slowly opened his eyes, Roxas knew that he was in his and Axel's bed in the old mansion.

He had a dull throbbing headache and a shooting pain in his chest that made him gasp as he struggled to sit up.

His gasp woke Axel, Xion, and Naminé, who were slumped against each other in three chairs placed against the wall in the bedroom.

"Roxas, thank goodness you're awake!"

Xion leaped up from her chair and went to Roxas, looking relieved.

Naminé followed suit, but Axel hung back for some reason, looking away from him.

"Xion... I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're all okay." Roxas' voice was hoarse.

He tried to sit up again, grimacing. Xion put her hands on Roxas' shoulders and helped him up as Naminé put the pillows behind him against the headboard.

That's when Axel groaned and strode towards him, an apology rushing out of from his lips.

"Roxas! I saw the burn on your arm and I'm so fucking sorry I hurt you-!"

_Burn? Oh._

"Axel, that wasn't your fault. Before I went to the Sandlot, I went to clear out some Fire Plant Heartless in a guy's garden. I got hurt, but the guy patched me up."

Axel paused, his eyes narrowing.

"Why were you clearing out Heartless, Roxas? You said you were going job hunting."

"Axel, come on. He just regained conscious and you're interrogating him." Xion glanced at the redhead disapprovingly as she pulled out an elixir from her pocket and handled it to Roxas.

Roxas felt his headache disappear and strength return to his body as he drunk the golden liquid, though his chest still hurt.

"It's okay Xion. I... need to talk to you all anyway."

Roxas told them about the nightmare and the conversation he had with Anti-Roxas in his heart.

"I don't really get how this happened." he said as he finished in a morose tone.

"I thought I was okay now that Xehanort is gone. But then you all started getting normal jobs and I tried to find one, but then I remembered... when I was in the fake Twilight Town." Roxas clutched the comforter tightly and Axel put his hand on one of Roxas's. He squeezed gently and Roxas continued.

"I remember doing odd jobs there to go to the beach and then having the munny stolen by a guy in a black coat. Things went downhill from there once I remembered how to use the Keyblade. So when I was looking for jobs here, I thought things might fall apart again. I guess I thought if I fought Heartless as a job, I could... be prepared for the worst."

Roxas felt his neck and face heat up with shame and frustration.

"Fighting is all I know! I was in the Organization because I could use the Keyblade! I was half of Sora's power! And now, I'm myself and I don't know how to just be."

As tears fell from Roxas' eyes, Naminé walked over and took Roxas' other hand.

"You aren't alone, Roxas. I know exactly how you feel. Before I met Sora, Riku, and you, all I knew was loneliness in Castle Obvilion. Learning to live as myself has been new to me too, especially since I haven't been able to draw like I used to. I just... take it one day at a time."

Roxas looked at the blonde girl helplessly.

"How do I take things one day at a time when every day feels like I might lose you all again?"

Axel embraced Roxas and hugged him tightly as the blonde sobbed into his chest.

"Roxas.. do you know why I decided to work at the bistro?"

Axel paused and smiled wryly.

"I did it because I thought it'd be a nice, normal way to be good to people. Before, I lied to you and Xion, kept you in the dark about things for "the good of the Organization".

There was a note of sarcasm in his voice, remorse glinting in his eyes as Axel looked down at his boyfriend. Axel positioned himself so that his chin rested on Roxas' head. 

"Part of me knows that I was complicit in horrible things that hurt you, Xion, Naminé, and Sora. I'm trying to make up for that by relearning how not to be an asshole. I don't know if I'm doing it right half the time, but I try so that I don't lose the humanity I've regained."

Axel kissed Roxas forehead.

"All you can do is try, Roxas. And if there are days when you just can't, that's okay too. I'll bring you ice cream in bed."

Roxas managed a shaky laugh.

"Your hair might melt it by the time you walk from Market Street to the mansion."

Everyone laughed then, relieving most of the tension. Suddenly there was the sound of a camera phone snapping.

Xion smiled at the ketchup and mustard duo as she showed them her smartphone.

"I couldn't resist. You two looked so sweet and I didn't want to forget this moment. I'm still getting used to living again too and I never want to forget you the way you all forgot me."

Roxas looked gratefully at his boyfriend and friends.

"Thank you everyone. I think I'm on the way to being okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing some of this brought tears to my eyes. Leave a comment if you want.


	7. Travel and Talk

Two weeks after the ordeal with Anti-Roxas, Roxas was healed up enough to go on a weekend vacation to Destiny Islands with Naminé, Xion, and Axel.

Between Roxas needing a change of scenery and everyone needing a breather, it felt like a vacation of sorts was in order. Xion had called up Riku and asked to come pick them up via Gummi Ship and Riku agreed.

"Kairi will be happy to see you guys." the silver haired teen had said.

 _Would she really?_ Roxas thought. 

She may not mind the others, but she might find it hard to see his face since it would remind her of Sora. 

Roxas shifted guiltily in his seat on the Gummi Ship, too nervous to appreciate the stars and different worlds sailing pass.

"Everything okay, Roxie?" 

Axel was sitting next to Roxas on the right, while Naminé and Xion sat a little ways to the left of them. The Gummi Ship was blue, blocky and had a clear spherical top that also served as a window. It also had two huge blue and yellow gatling guns on its sides.

"I want to say I'm okay, but I'd be lying." Roxas looked at Axel, unsure of how to explain his sudden anxiety.

"It's just.. I'm not sure if I deserve this vacation. Going to the islands might make Kairi sad and I don't want to impose on her or Riku or anyone else."

"Riku is right here mustard head. Don't feel bad about Sora's disappearance alright? He made his choice to save Kairi and he wouldn't want us blaming ourselves." 

The silver haired teen casually weaved between asteroids like a car through lanes, shooting every now and then with the ship's guns. There weren't many Heartless in space since they beat Xehanort.

"I guess I'm just nervous about this trip. I mean, the only summer vacation I had wasn't even real..."

"I don't blame you Roxas. The only time I went to the islands was either for missions or to meet with Riku, but... I really want to have fun." Xion sounded cautiously optimistic.

"Well, I think you will. There's volleyball, a fire pit for roasting food, and the water's great for surfing and swimming." Riku listed off.

"What's volleyball?" Roxas asked curiously.

"You play Grandstander, right? It's like that, but for six players and you play with your hands and forearms." 

"Look the gateway!" exclaimed Naminé.

Roxas never thought that a gate between realms could look so bright. Then again, he was used to Corridors of Darkness to travel between worlds.

As they passed through it, Roxas felt a warmth that he never felt using the Corridors. Maybe this trip would turn out okay.

*******  
Destiny Islands looked just as peaceful as Roxas remembered. Riku had dropped them off at the Destiny Islands Hotel, which was in the town on the larger of the two islands.

The hotel was a large tan building with four floors. With Riku's help, the four of them had booked two rooms next to each other on the top floor using the munny they earned from work.

After checking in, the four of them headed to their respective rooms to get settled in. Axel and Roxas' room was nice, with a large bed for two, air conditioning near a white curtained window, a small table near the window with two chairs, and a medium sized television.

Roxas put his black and white duffel bag onto the bed's white comforter then went to open the curtains. There was a beautiful view of the clear blue sky, the ocean, and the smaller island in the distance where Sora, Kairi, and Riku spent their time.

"Nice view, eh Roxas? Glad we finally made it. I was feeling kinda cramped on that Gummi ship." Axel stretched out his arms, one hand holding a bright red duffel bag.

"That's what you get for being too tall." Roxas smiled as he continued taking in his surroundings. 

"If I wasn't tall Roxie, I wouldn't be able to do this." Axel placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders and gently pushed his boyfriend against the wall before crushing his lips to his. Roxas reached up to put his hands in Axel's spiky hair and they made out for a minute.

"I'd say get a room but that would be pointless." 

Axel turned to see Riku in the doorway watching them.

"Dammit, I thought I closed the door." 

"You did, just not all the way ketchup head."

"Watch it, Ri-ri. No one disses my hair like that, got it memorized?"

"Ri-ri, eh? Cute. I think we'll become fast friends Axel." Riku's aquamarine eyes were playful as he smirked at the redhead, who scowled back.

"We'll see about that. I haven't forgiven you for going after Roxas when he left the Organization."

"I don't blame you." Riku looked away from Axel to Roxas, regret clouding his features.

"It was wrong of me and Diz to try and force you to come back to Sora, no matter how desperate I was. I know I hurt you, and not just physically. I'm really sorry Roxas."

Roxas stepped around Axel to look at Riku directly before he spoke.

"For a long time, I was angry at you and Sora. I hated that Xion and I had to give up our existence for someone we barely knew about. I had to fight Sora before I saw that he was someone who kept his friends close to his heart, sometimes literally."

Roxas put a hand to his own heart before he continued. "Sora's heart turned out to be big enough to hold mine. When he told me that I deserved to be my own person, I was surprised. Before Sora, no one had told me that I had a right to exist. When I shared my pain with him, I felt genuine compassion and I knew that he would do whatever it took to bring me back. I forgave Sora and I forgive you too, Riku."

Riku looked relieved. "I'm grateful for your forgiveness. The trip would've been awkward as fuck if you were still mad at me."

"You our tour guide Ri-ri ?" Axel's voice had softened after hearing Roxas' speech.

"Kinda, yeah." Riku smiled sheepishly. "I asked Kairi if she wanted to show you around when you got here, but she wanted to practice sword fighting with Tidus and Wakka."

Roxas was about to ask if they could go see her when they heard screaming from outside the hotel. He ran to the window, peering out to see a young blonde girl in a red turban screaming for help.

Roxas opened the window and yelled out to the girl. "What's the matter kid?"

"A girl with red hair got caught by a giant purple octopus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole month since the last update, but I'm finally back with two new chapters. I really liked writing the dialogue in this chapter. Please leave a comment if you like.


	8. Enter Ultros

"Kairi's in trouble! We have to go help her!"

Riku started to head out of the room when Xion and Namine ran in.

"I sense that Kairi is struggling. We have to go to her fast!" Namine was frantic with concern, probably since she used to be Kairi's Nobody.

The five young adults stormed down the stairs and out of the hotel. 

"Head to the dock! We can get to the smaller island by canoe!" Riku instructed.

"Wait, please take me with you!" The blonde girl with the red turban pleaded, following them as they ran down the busy island street.

"Kid, we don't have time for this!"

"I've fought that octopus before! His name is Ultros and he's a toughie to battle, especially if you're a big macho guy!" The young girl nimbly ran around a stand selling sunscreen.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Riku rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Are you saying this octopus Ultros is tougher on guys and has a soft spot for girls?" Xion asked incredulous.

"Exactly, lady. The guys could take him on, but their attacks will only be half as effective."

"Okay fine then." Riku turned to the girls decisively.

"Namine and Xion, you go ahead first in the canoe with this kid. Roxas, Axel, and I will glide over there right behind you."

"Stop calling me kid! That's Relm Arrowny to you, old guy!" The young girl put her hands on her baggy red pants.

"I am not old." Riku glared at Relm, who stuck out her tongue before holding out her arms behind her and running over to Namine before replying.

"If you're not old, then why do you have silver hair?"

"Ugh, forget this. We're here now." They had finally reached the dock and there was a canoe large enough for three tied there along with some larger boats.

Roxas looked towards the smaller island across the way and saw Ultros and Kairi near its miniature island off to the side. He vaguely remembered the mini island from Sora's memories.

"There they are!" he pointed.

"How do we get to the island fast? We can't just row there." Xion said as she got into the canoe. Namine followed before turning to help Realm get in too. 

"Put on the life vests and hang on. I have an idea." Riku summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the canoe as the girls put on the orange vests.

"Ready? I'm gonna cast water and air spells that should move the canoe to the island."

The girls nodded. Riku concentrated and shouted "Waterza, Aeroga!"

A giant bubble of water erupted from the Keyblade and then struck the side of canoe with a loud smack. The canoe jumped a little before a big blast of air hit it. The girls screamed as the canoe was magically propelled to the mini island.

Riku whistled as he watched the canoe go. "That worked better than I expected. Let's go after them."

Riku was about to glide off the dock when he saw Roxas move in front of him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a light blue arm band and put it around his wrist.

Without any warning, he glided off the dock and towards the island as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Roxas!"

Axel glided off the dock and called after his boyfriend in vain before cursing.

"He had a Speed Band the whole time and didn't say anything. Why didn't he wait for us?"

*****  
Roxas' POV

Roxas felt a smidge guilty about leaving Axel and Riku behind, but he couldn't wait any longer.

He just had to get to the island to protect his friends and save Kairi.

Even though he was no longer Sora's Nobody, he still felt responsible for protecting Sora's most precious people.

After all, it was Sora's love for Riku and Kairi that allowed him to befriend others and get the rest of them back.

Since Sora wasn't here, he wanted to protect Kairi in his place.

Looking below, he saw the girls' canoe speeding towards the mini island and Ultros, who happened to be in their path. On top of his head sat Kairi, who was dancing out of reach of his giant tentacles, keeping them at bay by slashing them with her Keyblade.

Roxas pulled out one Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and pointed it at the canoe, whispering the spell to not attract attention.

"Slowaga."

The canoe slowed down just enough to bump gently into Ultros, but the octopus seemed offended anyway.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" 

The octopus' voice was gruff and cranky at first, but turned smooth and flattering upon seeing the girls.

"Ooh, excuse me, ladies. Didn't see you cuties there. The name's Ultros, come here often?"

The octopus smiled hideously, revealing a massive mouth of sharp fangs. Below it was a writhing mass of a dozen purple tentacles.

"Ugh, you're still as gross as when I fought you the last few times!"

Roxas saw the red turban girl Relm look at Ultros in disgust. Ultros red eyes squinted at Relm for a minute, then widened in recognition.

"Hey, you're that girl who painted my picture! Long time no see, kiddo! Where's your gramps and other pals?"

Roxas shook his head incredulously. He couldn't believe this sleazy octopus knew this kid. However, their conversation was a convenient distraction, as Ultros had forgotten Kairi was on his head.

Roxas' eyebrows furrowed as he closed his eyes in concentration and tried to reach out to Kairi's heart with his mind. He did it once before by accident, so there was only a slim chance this could work.

_Kairi. Kairi, can you hear me? It's me, Roxas._

Roxas waited a few heartbeats before he got a response.

_Roxas? Where are you?_

_Look up, but do it so no one notices._

Roxas looked down at Kairi and smiled as his eyes briefly met hers before she looked at Relm again. 

_Sit tight, Kairi. I'm going to make my way towards the mini island. Once I'm there, throw me your Keyblade and teleport over. Keep Relm and Ultros talking, get Xion and Namine in on it._

_Got it. Good luck Roxas._

_Thanks._

Roxas heard Kairi yelp and say something about the wind blowing sand into her eyes. He also saw Namine and Xion yelp too, so he assumed that Kairi made telepathic contact with them.

Namine and Xion pretended to rub sand from their eyes before Xion looked at Ultros and spoke with renewed interest.

"Hey, Ultros. Why are you here at Destiny Islands?" 

"Well, I needed a vacation. I was working at this Colosseum..."

Roxas took this as his cue to slowly glide down towards the mini island, keeping an eye on the scene below. 

_Easy does it Roxas._

How did the mini island look so close yet so far? Every 30 seconds, he inched closer and closer, praying that the purple monstrosity wouldn't notice.

_Halfway there now._

It took everything in him to not zoom the rest of the way to the mini island. He wanted to save Kairi quickly, but he also didn't want to put the others in danger. He'd already put Namine and Xion through enough.

_Finally._

Roxas' feet touched the sandy ground of the mini island. Walking forward, he went towards the small skinny palm tree near its edge and casually leaned against it.

_Kairi, I'm here._

The redhaired girl turned her head to see Roxas and summoned her yellow and pink flowery Keyblade. In the second after Kairi threw her Keyblade and teleported into Roxas' arms, someone screamed Roxas' name.

Roxas let go Kairi as he turned to face Axel and Riku, who were running towards them from the smaller island.

At the same time, Ultros growled as he spun around and saw Roxas and Kairi.

"Trying to steal my girl, eh? You messed with the wrong squid, buddy!"

Ultros rushed towards the miniature island and stretched out his tentacles towards Roxas, but Kairi jumped in front of him.

" _You_ messed with the wrong girl, Ultros!"

Kairi leapt into the air as multiple balls of magic appeared. As she flew down towards Ultros, the balls of magic homed in on their target and Ultros shrieked as they hit. 

Ultros tried to swim away, but was suddenly frozen in place as Realm yelled out "Control!" while pointing a giant paintbrush at him.

"You're not going anywhere but back home!" The spunky girl glared at the octopus, who visibly shrank before Realm and Kairi. The Keyblade wielder kept her weapon trained on the purple nuisance.

Watching this, Roxas scratched his head sheepishly.

"I guess Kairi didn't need rescuing after all."

"No shit, Roxas. " Axel's eyes were blazing with anger.

"If you aren't hurt, we need to have a talk. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I let Kairi fight. Loved her new moves in Re:Mind. Leave a comment if you want.


	9. Holy Hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially inspired by author MatchaVanilla's beautiful Akuroku fic "You're Somebody To Me". If you love angsty hurt and comfort fics with happy endings, go check it out!

After taking Kairi home and making sure that Relm would be fine after she shrank Ultros as a preventative measure, the four of them went back to their respective hotel rooms. It was early in the evening and they were tired in more ways than one.

Once Roxas and Axel sat down at the small table, the redhead wasted no time getting into things.

"Roxas, why did you go ahead of us? We were supposed to back up Kairi together!"

Roxas groaned in exasperation, rolling his eyes as he replied.

"What does it matter? I got Kairi away from the octopus and she finished it off."

"This isn't about you, Roxas. This is about us working together to protect each other so we don't lose anyone again!"

Axel's voice broke as he looked at Roxas with eyes as fragile as cracked glass. He slammed a fist down on the table, as if to will the tears in his eyes to harden and not fall.

"Dammit Roxas, I can't lose you again! You showed me that I have a heart despite all the bad shit I did. You and Xion showed me that I could be good again. Your light is fucking beautiful to me and I don't want to see it fall to Anti-Roxas or any other darkness!"

Roxas' eyes were doubtful. He looked away from Axel's passion to stare at the wall behind him.

"Axel... how do you know I have light when you barely know who I am?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Roxas looked at his hands, trying to figure out how to explain himself.

"Ok, hold out your hands."

Axel did so and Roxas continued, "Now, tell me what you know about me and count each thing on each finger."

"Oh. That's easy. One, you like sea salt ice cream." 

"Two, you're good at playing Struggle and fighting." 

"Three, you're loyal to your friends." Axel smiled as he counted a third finger.

"Four, um... let's see..."

"See! That's what I mean! You barely know anything about me, and I barely know myself. I may have a heart now, but I still feel like a Nobody. I don't know how to own my light, especially since I technically did bad things while in the Organization."

Axel shook his head. "Roxas, I was in the Organization with you. You didn't do anything but collect hearts from Heartless, and that's only because Xemnas manipulated you. You weren't a bad person then and you aren't now, got it memorized? Now, c'mere."

Axel stood up and pushed his chair away from the table before moving away. Roxas gave him a puzzled look but did as was told. 

When Roxas was close enough, Axel said softly, "Turn around and close your eyes."

Putting his arms around Roxas, Axel took his boyfriend's hands and guided them to the center of the blonde's chest. 

"Feel your heart beating, Roxas? Feel how warm it is? Does that really feel like nothing to you?"

Roxas was silent for a few moments as he listened to his heart beat steady and true. There was darkness inside him, but there was also light and warmth keeping it at bay. 

Roxas opened his eyes and turned to bury his face in Axel's chest, his head resting just under his chin.

"Axel... I'm sorry for worrying you. I just felt like I had to prove to myself that I could be a good person by being a hero like Sora was. I thought I had to earn my own worth."

Axel scoffed as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Roxas, we're not in the Organization anymore. You don't have to earn your heart for anyone, especially not for me. You're more than enough, always."

A single tear fell from Roxas' eyes'. Then Roxas suddenly gasped in pain and clutched his chest as a voice reverberated in his head.

_Do you really think a Nobody like you deserves such love?_

"Roxas! What's wrong? Is Anti-Roxas trying to emerge again?"

Axel's anxious voice was an anchor keeping Roxas grounded amid the pain. More tears fell from his eyes as he grabbed a fistful of Axel's shirt and groaned again.

"H-He's not trying to emerge! He heard what you said, and it's hurting him for some reason!" 

_Come on now, Roxas. You know yourself better than that. ___

__Anti-Roxas' voice chided him like he was a misbehaving child. The truth hit Roxas so painfully that it nearly bowled him over. With a sob, his knees gave way and Axel caught him before he fell to the ground._ _

__"Axel, I'm the one hurting! I barely know myself and still feel like half of Sora! How can you see my light and love a Nobody like me?"_ _

__"Oh Roxas..."_ _

__Axel held him and stroked his hair as Roxas wept._ _

__"I-It hurts so much, Axel..."_ _

__"I know... just let it out as much as you need to. I'm gonna tuck you into bed so that I can do a new spell that will help with the pain, okay?"_ _

__Roxas kept crying, his body limp as Axel carried him to bed bridal style and pulled back the covers. After gently setting him down and pulling the covers over him, Roxas' sobs quieted but his eyes were still glassy._ _

__"Roxas, remember when I put your hands on your heart a few minutes ago? I'm gonna do that with my hands now, okay?"_ _

__Roxas nodded and closed his eyes, too tired to speak._ _

__Axel placed his palms on Roxas' heart and closed his eyes. He reached deep down to the core of his own heart, where he pictured his fire magic crackling with hot, wild energy. Pulling a bit of that magic out, he then imagined the flames burning bright, warm rather than scorching hot._ _

__Finally, he focused on the Light at the core of his fire magic, the same Light that allowed him to summon his Keyblade. He willed that Light to cleanse Roxas. Even if he couldn't directly fight Anti-Roxas himself, he wanted to give Roxas the strength to keep fighting._ _

__Bringing both the Light and fire magic together, Axel focused on the light in Roxas' heart and shouted, "Holy Hearth!"_ _

__Warm, white flames appeared under Axel's palms, causing the room to briefly flare with white light before the flames went into Roxas' chest._ _

__Roxas gasped loudly, his eyes flying open as he sat up._ _

__"W-what the hell was that Axel?"_ _

__"Told ya I learned a new spell. I talked to Merlin while you were unconscious after that incident with Seifer. How ya feelin, Roxie?"_ _

__"I... feel great actually. The pain is gone and it feels like there's a fireplace in my chest. It's like your light is fueling mine to make it shine brighter."_ _

__"See, you do have light, Roxas. You have a light so bright and hot that it fuels the flames in my heart. Not knowing yourself doesn't change that. Don't say you're a Nobody, because you're somebody to me."_ _

__Roxas smiled for the first time in ages and Axel reached over and cupped his cheek. He felt the skin under his palm turn warm as Roxas blushed, still smiling._ _

__"So cutie, how about we discover yourself together? Not knowing yourself doesn't have to be a bad thing. I think discovering yourself could be fun, if you have an open heart and mind."_ _

__Roxas was about to reply when his stomach growled._ _

__"What about a hungry stomach?"_ _

__Axel laughed. "That too. Maybe we can order pizza for us and the girls."_ _

__"Can we order one with sausage, veggies, and olives? Pepperoni pizza always tasted plain to me."_ _

__Axel kissed Roxas' cheek._ _

__"As you wish Roxie. You're eating any olives on my slice though. Can't stand em'."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really liked inventing new spells for my fics. Leave a comment and kudos if you like.


	10. Teamwork

"Get ready, brahs!" said Wakka, his hazel eyes alight with anticipation as he prepared to begin the volleyball game. He threw the ball high in the air, jumped, and smacked it hard.

One heartbeat later, the volleyball was sailing to Roxas, Axel, and Xion's side of the beach. Xion sprang forward, bumping the ball lightly with her forearms to pass it Axel. Grunting, he bumped the ball over to the other side, where it sailed towards Wakka midway. He bumped the ball towards Riku, who nodded towards Kairi as he did a set. With a yell, she  
spiked to the other side, earning a surprised shout from Axel as he dove for the ball but missed.

"Point for Kairi's side!" yelled Namine, who sat on the sidelines keeping score, a small sketchpad in her lap and a blue color pencil in her hand.

"Riri, I thought you were the one spiking the ball!" Axel stood up, dusting sand from his black shorts.

"What made you think that Ax?" Riku smirked playfully.

"''Cause spiky hair equals spiking the ball duh."

"My hair is too short to be spiky, Flamesilocks. And if that's the case, why haven't you spiked the ball yet? "

"Keep playing and you'll find out."

Axel served the ball this time, his towering height giving him a clear advantage.

The ball sailed high through the air for a few moments as Wakka ran to receive it. He bumped the ball to Kairi, who spiked it back over to the other side. Xion ran up and blocked it, deflecting it to Axel. Axel then knocked the ball high, allowing Roxas to spike the ball with a grunt. The ball flew pass Kairi, Wakka, and Riku, striking their side of the court with a soft smack.

"Alright Roxy, great job!" Axel grabbed Roxas ' face and kissed him briefly, before turning towards Riku to gloat.

"Told ya, spiky hair spikes best!"

Riku rolled his eyes and scoffed. "And what about Kairi? Her hair is flat."

"She's special because she's a fellow redhead."

"Yeah, redheads are pretty nice. Attractive, actually. " Roxas smirked at Axel before adding, "Blondes have the most fun though."

"I can see that. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Roxy."

"Hey, that dog has our ball!"

Kairi pointed at a small, yellow dog with a huge head and maw and a spiked collar. She ran towards it, but stopped as it growled. Riku, Wakka, Xion, and Namine were also growled at when they approached.

Roxas and Axel took slow, cautious steps forward.

"Nice dog, easy now."

Roxas held out his hand and the dog dropped the ball to bark at him. Axel quickly snatched up the ball as Roxas petted the dog's head.

"Where'd do you think it came from?"

"I dunno, but something about it seems familiar." Roxas gasped as it went to Axel, jumping high in the air and snatching the ball from Roxas' hands. The dog ran off towards the cave behind the waterfall and Axel started to follow, but Roxas held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait a sec, Axel."

Roxas turned towards Kairi solemnly.

"Kairi, that spot was special to you and Sora. And you too, Riku. Is it okay if me and Axel go in?"

"Roxas, of course you can. Sora wouldn't mind and neither do Riku and I."

Kairi's blessing given, the ketchup and mustard duo ran after their quarry.

****  
"You're a very annoying dog, ya know that mutt?"

Axel stopped to catch his breath as the dog finally stopped in the middle of the cave. The dog dropped the ball and barked three times. One large green dog Heartless and one large brown dog Heartless appeared out of nowhere. At the same time, the small dog's yellow fur turned blue.

"A Bad Dog, a Snapper Dog, and a Bully Dog! Me and Xion fought these Heartless before on missions!" 

Roxas pulled out both Oathkeeper and Oblivion as Axel pulled out his chakrams.

"Axel, they're weak to Fire magic! I'll distract them and you hit them with everything you've got!"

"Roger, Roxas!"

Roxas instantly took out the small blue dog with three quick slashes of both Keyblades. Both the large green dog and brown dog growled and barked at Roxas, each sending out shockwaves from their mouths. Roxas dodged rolled from one, but the other hit and sent him flying back with a yell.

"Curaga!"

Axel's healing spell got rid of the physical damage from the shockwave, but Roxas was still a little dizzy. Stumbling slightly, he tried to concentrate and use a magic spell, but felt blocked. It was like there was a wall between him and his magic power.

"Shit, I've been silenced! Axel, gimme a panacea qui-"

Roxas' words were cut off as the dogs growled again, one on each side of him charging forward, their maws gaping open. 

Then, there was a clang and a burst of fire as Axel's chakrams embedded themselves in the ground and created a a circle of fire around Roxas. Axel now stood back-to-back with his boyfriend, who nodded gratefully as he downed a bottle of panacea he was given.

Despite its bitter taste, Roxas felt the force blocking his magic vanish. Looking at the circle of flames and the dogs warily prowling around it, Roxas was immensely glad that Axel was with him.

Gratitude turned into love as Roxas saw how Axel protected him using his inner fire, his light. The last time he'd been surrounded by flames with Axel, they'd been fighting each other. Those flames had been hot and angry, but these flames were warm and passionate.

Roxas reached behind him and took one of Axel's hands. The warmth of his palm reminded him that he, Axel, and this moment was real.

"Let's finish this."

"Ready when you are."

Immense power surged through both of Roxas' Keyblades. They were ablaze with flames, Oathkeeper a brilliant white and Oblivion crackling black. At the same time, Roxas and Axel struck the dog Heartless, throwing their weapons forward and catching them as they returned after making contact with their target.

In no time at all, the dogs were defeated and Axel and Roxas stared at the hearts floating upwards as they vanished.

"Axel?"

"Yes, Roxy?"

"Do you want to have dinner on the beach with me tonight?"

Axel turned to his boyfriend with a grin.

"Aw, you beat me to it. I was gonna ask you the same thing. I'd love to Roxas. Just need to take care of an errand first."

Roxas glanced at the redhead curiously.

"What sort of errand could have on vacation?"

"The top secret, special kind."

Axel winked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well Xion wanted to speak with me after the volleyball game so it's fine. Let's get back to the others, Ax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below if you want and check out my new one-shot "Clothes and Crushes"!


	11. Let's Talk About Love

"When did you know that you were in love with Axel?"

Xion's not so simple question caught Roxas off guard, causing him to nearly drop the bucket he was holding. He and Xion were collecting seashells and walking on the beach. The waves crashing and breaking provided a gentle soundtrack to their conversation.

Roxas stopped walking and looked out at the mid afternoon sky, an endless blue and white.

"It was a few days after we beat Xehanort. I saw Axel in his normal clothes for the first time and he looked like a brand new day to me."

At this, Roxas rubbed his neck and blushed before continuing.

"Axel asked me what I thought of his clothes and I said that he looked cool and beautiful. He was shocked that I said that, but not mad or anything. He was embarrassed, but happy. He also said that he always thought I looked cute in my normal clothes."

"That's so sweet Roxas. How did you two tell each other how you feel?" Xion looked at Roxas expectantly, her blue eyes shining with curiosity and anticipation.

"Well first I had to realize that I was in love with him. Axel tried to tell me about love once, but I didn't get it at the time. After seeing Axel's new clothes, I went back to my room and I remembered feeling how Sora felt when Riku returned to normal. When Riku took off his blindfold and black coat, Sora felt the same way I felt when I looked at Axel."

Roxas put his hand on his chest where his heart was.

"I didn't know I had a heart yet, but I could feel Sora's. He thought Riku was beautiful and he wanted to... to look into his eyes and kiss his lips."

Roxas' face was hot now. Xion's face had a light blush now too.

Axel told me that love is what happens when two people have something special between them. It finally clicked that Sora wanted to be more than friends with Riku and that I wanted the same with Axel."

"So then I used some munny that Merlin gave me and asked Axel to have ice cream with me at the clock tower. I bought him a new flavor from Scrooge's, chocolate sea salt ice cream. I liked it, but Axel liked our old sea salt ice bars better. He managed to finished his ice cream after saying being with me made it taste good."

"That's so romantic! The new ice cream flavor sounds delicious too. You are _so_ buying me that when we get back to Twilight Town."

Xion grinned and Roxas returned her smile sheepishly.

"Oh right, I still haven't bought you ice cream yet. It's funny you say buying Axel ice cream was romantic because I didn't know whether Axel felt the same way or not. I asked him if all of us made him feel that way about ice cream. He said that you and Namine did too, but I made him feel that way the most."

"Then, he asked if it was okay to take my hand and I said yes. Axel and I said each other's names at the same time and he let me go first. That's when I told him I loved him, that I wanted to be more than friends with him. He smiled and said he was gonna say that too. He told me that he loved me even before he knew he had a heart."

"That all sounds so magical. I wonder if that could happen for me too."

Xion stared off wistfully into the distance as a thought came to Roxas.

"Xion, do you love Namine?"

Xion's face turned tomato red and she started stammering and fidgeting with her hands.

"I- I..."

Roxas smiled at her embarassment.

"I'm happy for you, Xion. I hope that you can tell her when you're ready."

"That's just it Roxas. I don't know if I should tell her or how I should. I mean, I was thinking about making her something from some of these seashells, but I'm scared she won't like it or feel the same way."

"I was scared as hell too Xion, but you'll never know how she feels unless you tell her or she tells you first. I think making her a gift is a good idea. Even if she doesn't feel the same, it could still be good friendship gift. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about a charm for her Keyblade. I was gonna ask Kairi how she made that charm for Sora so I could learn how to make something similar. I don't want to bring up Sora and upset her though. Maybe I'll ask Aqua instead."

"A Keyblade charm sounds awesome Xion. I would be careful if you decide to ask Kairi about it though. It might be too soon to bring up Sora. Asking Aqua sounds like a better plan."

"I heard that she danced with Cinderella once. It might be good to talk with her about my feelings for Namine."

Roxas suddenly noticed that the sun had moved and the sky had turned a pinkish gold. It was nearing sunset.

"Xion, I need to go get ready for my date with Axel. Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel?"

"Sure, if you're heading back there too."

Before Roxas walked back with Xion, he glanced at the sunset again. He might not be in Twilight Town right now, but he still felt right at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may just do a one-shot prequel on Roxas learning to understand love through Sora and then confessing to Axel. I also want to do more NamiShion fics too though. Namine still hasn't learned to glide yet after all.
> 
> Also, this fic and some of my previous fics are now collected as the "Sea Salt Twilight" series, since they are set in the same universe I made.


	12. Destiny Island Date

Roxas and Namine went to their respective rooms. Once at the door, Roxas unlocked it by pulling out his keycard and swiping it.

He opened the door to the room strangely empty, until he looked to his left and saw light underneath the bathroom door. He could also hear water running.

Axel beat me to the shower. Guess I'll work on our surprise while I wait.

In a soft, yet still audible voice, Roxas called out a name.

"Merlin."

Ten minutes later, Merlin the wizard had left Roxas with a picnic basket and a much lighter munny wallet. A delicious scent of gourmet food came from within it. 

Then Axel emerged from the bathroom half naked with a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and freshly washed, smelling soapy. He raised an eyebrow questioningly as he saw Roxas with the basket.

Roxas smile held secrets.

"You'll see when we get to the beach."

****

Given the recent danger they'd faced, Axel and Roxas were reluctant to take the canoe to the small island beach now that it was getting dark. 

Luckily, they were now testing a new teleport device created by Chip and Dale. It was based on King Mickey's Star Shard, but it had a built in map of the worlds and maps of local areas. Unlike the original Star Shard, the new ones could be better controlled through a combination of magic and technology.

"Teleport, Destiny Island Seashore."

One hand holding Axel's and the other tightly clutching the handles of the picnic basket, Roxas gritted his teeth as the Star Shard 2.0 whisked them away to the beach. It felt like being propelled by a high level air spell, everything spinning and zooming by in a blur of colors. The air around them was cold.

Just when Roxas was starting to feel sick, he felt his feet touchdown on the soft sand. Disoriented, Roxas let go of Axel's hand and fell backwards, the picnic basket flying out of his hand.

"Geeze, talk about a whirlwind way to travel."

Axel, who seemed only slightly fazed, reached down and helped Roxas up. 

"You okay, Roxie?"

"Ugh, gimme a minute. I almost miss the Corridors of Darkness."

Roxas braced one arm against Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes until his head stopped spinning. When he opened his eyes and noticed his other hand was empty, he panicked.

"The basket! Where is our dinner?"

Axel summoned a ball of fire in the palm of his hand and cast it around.

"There it is!"

A brown square object was just few feet away from where they landed. Roxas quickly scooped it up and brushed off the sand.

"Okay, now we can-"

"Wait, Roxas."

Roxas stopped and tensed up, looking warily around them. 

_Please don't let more Heartless be here._

"Roxas, relax. There's no danger. I just want to look at you all right?"

Heat flooded Roxas face and neck as Axel stepped closer, his ball of fire hovering between them. Roxas felt self conscious even as he and Axel took each other in. Roxas wore a casual white short sleeved shirt, a light blue jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. 

_The trip here probably ruined my look._

"Roxas, you look so damn handsome."

Axel wore a long sleeved black dress shirt with a red tie and matching dress pants and shoes. It was simple, but it made him look stunning.

"Thanks, Ax. You look pretty great yourself."

Axel looked into Roxas' eyes and asked an unspoken question. Knowing what he wanted, Roxas nodded and closed his eyes as Axel pulled him by his shirt collar into a kiss. The warmth of Axel's lips and tongue made the coldness from teleporting melt away.

After a few moments, a loud growl caused Axel to pull away. 

"Heh. So about dinner, Roxas..."

"Oh right. Um. Please step back, I need a bit of room."

Axel obliged and Roxas placed the picnic basket onto the sand before speaking aloud.

"We are ready to start our meal."

With a flash of light, the picnic table unfolded itself into a dining table for two with hardwood dining chairs. The table was covered in a white cloth and was lit with two candles in a holder in the center. Near the candle holder was a bowl of caprese salad with tongs and a basket of small baguettes. On either side were a large white plate, a smaller plate, and white napkins containing a fork, spoon, and knife.

Axel's eyes were wide with shock and glee as he and Roxas took their seats.

"T-This is amazing! It looks exactly like a table at Le Grand Bistrot!"

"Yeah, Merlin said it would. I had a hard time believing it myself. I asked Merlin if there was a way to have a magical romantic dinner while on the go and he told me about this portable dining table."

"You did? You must've arranged this before we left Twilight Town."

" Yeah, I did it the day before we left. I wanted to make up for missing lunch before. Do you like it?"

"Roxas, you made up for missing lunch with dinner on Destiny Islands. I love it. And these baguettes smell delicious."

From there, Roxas and Axel served themselves salad and bread and began to eat. The salad wasn't filling, but the bread was crispy, slightly salty, and yummy overall. By the time Roxas asked about summoning the main meal, Axel was inquiring about more baguettes.

"Can this thing serve more of them?"

" Uh, I'm not sure Axel. Anyway, you'll get full fast if you eat more bread."

"So be it! Better a full stomach of bread than a full stomach of rabbit food." 

"If you get full quickly, you'll miss out on dessert later."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that. What's next on the menu Roxie?"

The main dinner consisted of filet mignon and a small casserole made of thinly sliced potatoes, onions, and a bit of cheese.

Axel cut a bit of the meat, speared it with his fork, and then put it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully before nodding appreciatively and swallowing.

"So Roxas. Not to spoil the meal, but what did you want to do after you defeat Anti-Roxas?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably as he put a bit of potato and onion in his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed, he looked down at his plate as if the meat and potatoes could answer for him.

"I... don't know. All I have ever known is fighting. I never thought what it would be like to have a job like a regular person."

"Do you think that you'd like to work at the bistro with me?"

" No. I've never been much of a people person like you. I can work with one or two other people, but dealing with a bunch of em all at once wouldn't work.

"Hmm. Okay then. Lemme think about it as we finish dinner. By the way, do you know if Little Chef cooked this?"

From there, the conversation moved onto other things, like Axel's work stories and Roxas' recounting how Xion defeated Seifer despite being new to Struggle.

"Oh man, you really should've seen her Axel! She had him gaping like a fish out of water! It reminded me of when she first used the Keyblade! She did that even though I only taught her the basics!"

Axel was chewing his last bit of meat and potatoes when he gasped.

"Roxie, that's it! You could teach Struggle to people! With the tournaments so popular, there are bound to be people interested in wanting to learn."

Roxas' eyes glowed briefly with excitement, before dimming.

"Axel... I'm not sure if I should. What if I hurt someone?"

"You won't. You're gonna beat Anti-Roxas first so what happened with Seifer won't happen again."

"I don't even know how to do that yet though. He's deep inside me Axel. It's not like someone could teach me how to fight... Oh."

"Oh? "

"This guy in Twilight Town, sir Cayenne or something. I cleared out Heartless from his garden and he offered to teach me swordsmanship. I get the feeling he's fought something inside too."

"Huh, that's the same guy who patched up your burn right? I think it wouldn't hurt to see what he has to offer when we get back."

"Speaking of offerings, are you ready for dessert?"

"Hell yeah."

Roxas then pulled out a plate with a large chocolate brownie pie slice with a scoop of sea salt ice cream on top. There were also two dessert forks.

"Huh, only one slice eh? Guess we'll have to share it."

"I don't mind, but I do have a request."

" What?"

"Feed me the first bit of it I taste and I feed you. Pretend we just got married and we're eating our wedding cake."

"W-what? I... that's.... way too soon to imagine."

Roxas blushed a deep crimson, having learned what marriage was when King Mickey and Queen Minnie renewed their wedding vows after Xehanort's defeat.

"Aww come on Roxie pleaseeee...."

Roxas couldn't resist how cute and excited Axel looked.

"I guess it could be fun."

"Great! So stand up and take your fork... "

After getting some of the pie and ice cream on their forks, Roxas and Axel fed each other at the same time while standing next to each other.

"Hmm. I think I like this better than that the chocolate sea salt ice cream, Roxie. The sweetness of the pie compliments the salty-sweetness of the ice cream."

"You're right, it tastes amazing. I'm glad you told me about brownie pie a la mode that day. I asked Merlin to ask about it."

"Thank you for this amazing dinner Roxas. I love you."

"I love you too."

Roxas pulled Axel down and kissed him, their lips and love literally tasting as sweet as pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of the video game The World Ends With You, I've been writing fic for TWEWYTober. Feel free to check them out!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!


	13. Bright Light, Strong Darkness

With the taste of chocolate brownie and sea salt ice cream still on his tongue, Roxas went to bed and dreamt of Twilight Town.

He sat on the edge of the clocktower ledge, sea salt ice cream bar in hand.

To his right was Axel, his red hair blazing scarlet in the setting sun.

To his left were Xion and Namine, their clothes and hair contrasting each other like light and shadow.

Smiling, Roxas started to say something to Axel when the sky suddenly turned dark and a fork of lightning streaked across the sky.

 _Roxas, Roxas, Roxas._ a familiar voice tsk-tsked.

_Don't you know that the brighter the light, the bigger the shadow?_

An inhuman roar erupted from the Station Square as Anti-Roxas appeared in all his gigantic, shadowy glory. His face was exactly level with the Clock Tower.

Then Roxas heard a huge sucking noise as Anti-Roxas opened his huge maw and started taking a very deep breath.

A strong wind picked up and Roxas heard Namine scream as she was lifted off her feet.

Xion grabbed her hand and Roxas grabbed her waist, but Xion was lifting off her feet too.

Roxas felt Axel's arms encircle his as he desperately tried to pull Xion and Namine back to The Tower.

Both girls were hanging in the air as Anti-Roxas attempted to suck them in, pulling at their bodies as if playing a sick game of tug-of-war.

Axel groaned, tugged, and then gasped.

"Roxas!"

The blonde turned to see his boyfriend's feet slip from the Clock Tower ledge.

He locked eyes with Axel's horrified face as he was caught in Anti-Roxas' suction and was swallowed whole.

"Roxas!"

He turned to see Xion and Namine starting to slip from his fingers.

"No... not again...."

As the girls were sucked into Anti-Roxas and swallowed, Roxas heard him repeat the words from earlier.

_The brighter the light, the bigger the shadow. There is no escaping from me, Roxas. I will consume everything you hold dear._

"Not if I can stop you!"

Roxas attempted to summon his Keyblades, but nothing came.

Can't summon Keyblades when you've been consumed by darkness.

"I haven't been consumed yet. I still have the light of someone I love!"

Closing his eyes, Roxas recalled Axel's sly smile, green eyes dancing with mirth, fierce love, and flames.

"Holy Hearth!"

A blazing white hot light erupted from Roxas' chest and he heard Anti-Roxas scream in agony.

Everything started turning white as Roxas heard Axel's voice calling his name.

Right before Roxas woke up, he heard Anti- Roxas speak.

_You will lose everything once again. Once you do, the darkness will take you.... forever!_

"Roxas, wake up!"

Roxas' eyes flew open and he sat up immediately. There was a burning sensation in his chest and he clutched it reflexively.

"Roxas, are you all right? Did Anti-Roxas attack you in your sleep?"

Roxas turned slowly towards Axel, a grim expression on his face.

"He didn't just attack me. He got all of you...."

As Roxas explained what occured, Axel clutched the bedsheets tightly.

"That's... impossible! Twilight Town is our home, he can't get us there without a fight!"

"He can't get you, Namine, and Xion if I'm not around you. Maybe I should just... go away."

"What are you saying Roxas? You want to leave us, leave me? Where are you gonna stay by yourself?"

"If I stayed here on the islands, I wouldn't be by myself. You and the others could visit me and I'd have Kairi, Riku, and the other islanders as company."

"Oh sure, Roxas. Why don't we get you some goofy yellow shoes and a red and black hooded jacket while we're at? You'd be the perfect stand-in for Sora!"

Axel's voice was laced with anger and sarcasm. He barely blinked as Roxas suddenly got in his face, his blue eyes crackling with fury as he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to Sora. I am _not_ trying to replace him. I'm _trying_ to protect you and my friends."

"Aren't Kairi and Riku your friends too? Or do you have a crush or two I don't know about?"

Roxas managed to punch a nearby pillow instead of Axel.

"Dammit, Ax! Do you think I want to leave you and the others? I don't! I just don't want others to get hurt again because of me!"

Axel scoffed.

"For fucks sake Roxas, you think we can't take a few hits? Stop trying to handle everything by yourself! I'm sick of it! I'm literally a part of you now! You think I didn't feel you use the Holy Hearth spell in your sleep?"

"You felt that?"

"Damn right I did! My chest was hot at first but then it just felt warm. It was warm from your light calling mine. How can you think of leaving me when this connection between us is so strong?"

Axel's voice was vulnerable and Roxas saw a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Axel... I'm so sor-..."

Roxas' apology was interrupted by a frantic knocking at their room door. Xion's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Roxas, Axel, wake up! Namine is being attacked by Heartless!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only one who thinks Sora's shoes are goofy right? Leave a comment if you like!


	14. Phantomtails & Wavecrests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine fights off some Wavecrests with a little help from a new friend. Xion, Axel, and Roxas arrive and the four of them take on the Phantomtail.

Roxas let Xion in the room, adrenaline pushing his apology to Axel aside.

"How did this happen? Where is Namine now?"

In answer to Roxas' question, Xion pulled out a piece of paper with pretty cursive writing.

"She left a note saying that she was going to go out and try and do some sketching. I thought everything was fine until I heard her voice calling for help in my head a few minutes ago."

"She must have connected to your heart somehow. Did she say where she was?"

"She said that she is at the beach with Relm, the girl we met the other day. I'm going on ahead, I'm worried about her."

As Xion turned to leave, a seashell fell from her skirt pocket.

"Xion, you dropped this."

Roxas picked up the seashell, which was a light pink and shaped like a unicorn horn. Xion took it, smiling in gratitude.

"Oh thank you, Roxas. This is one of the shells we picked up at the beach. There were two of them, so I gave one to Namine as a gift."

Remembering their conversation on the beach, Roxas couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"You go ahead and help Namine. Axel and I will be right behind you."

As the door shut behind Xion, Roxas went to the drawers to look for potions and get dressed. He had just pulled out a High Potion when Axel touched his shoulder.

"Roxas, I'm not sure you should be in this fight."

Roxas turned his head and stared indignantly.

"What do you mean? I can't stay out of this fight, Axel. I have to help Namine. She is still new to using the Keyblade and I want to be there for her like she was for me."

"Roxas, you're in an emotionally vulnerable state. I don't want you doing anything rash or something that lets Anti-Roxas out."

Roxas looked down for a moment, considering something before looking at Axel again.

"What if I just provided support? One Keyblade, magic spells, and recovery items?"

Axel seemed to relax at the suggestion.

"I don't see any issue with that. Leave it to me to do the heavy lifting then."

"Right. And Axel? I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier. I was angry at myself more than you."

"I'm sorry too, Roxie. I shouldn't have compared you to Sora just because I was scared."

"Apology accepted. Now, let's catch up to Xion before I owe her another ice cream."

******  
When Xion arrived at the beach, she saw Namine and Relm surrounded in mid-air by a Phantomtail heartless and three wavecrests. A clear blue mid morning sky served as their backdrop.

Relm had her giant paintbrush weapon out and pointed at the Phantomtail, the paintbrush fan glowing with magic. Sweat beaded her forehead as she concentrated.

The Phantomtail was also glowing, facing away from Relm and Namine as it charged at the Wavecrests in spiral dives.

"Hail!"

Namine's Keyblade tip glowed as she summoned a dozen icy lumps to attack all the Wavecrests at once. They hit their marks as the Wavecrest shrieked in pain and seemed to sag, heads dropping low.

"One more time, Relm!" 

Relm drew a line in the air with her paintbrush and the Phantomtail charged the Wavecrests again. They shrieked a final time before disappearing, their hearts floating upwards into the air and vanishing. 

"Just... one left.... " 

Relm grew quiet as she fainted and started to fall from the sky, her giant paintbrush vanishing. 

"Relm!"

Namine glided to the younger girl's rescue, catching her in her arms as she heard a loud roar behind her. She turned to see a very angry Phantomtail barreling towards her and knew she couldn't protect herself in time.

"Thundaga!"

Xion's spell hit the beast's forehead and it vanished, reappearing several feet away from Namine. Xion then warped, vanishinb and reappeared at the Heartless's tail before firing off a Stopaga that froze the beast in place. She then warped to where Namine was.

"Are you okay, Namine?"

The blonde girl nodded.

"It's Relm I'm worried about. I think she exhausted herself by using too much magic. She was using a Float spell to help herself fly and controlling the Phantomtail at the same time."

Xion quickly doused Relm in a couple Ethers and a Potion for good measure. Soon, the girl was stirring in Namine's arms.

"Hi Namine. Guess I overdid it, huh? Ooh, that pretty girl you mentioned is here!"

"I'm glad you're okay, Relm. You did a great job, but Xion and I can take it from here. Fly back to shore, okay?"

Relm cast float on herself and flew out of Namine's arms.

"Okay! Kick his butt for me! And come back safe, I want to draw with you!"

"Xion, watch out!"

Xion turned to see the Phantomtail spinning towards them. Namine jumped in front of Xion and held her Keyblade aloft.

"Shield!"

The air sparkled as a bubble of white light surrounded the two girls. The Phantomtail smacked hard against Namine's barrier, before vanishing and reappearing a few feet above it. Flapping its wings idly, it looked down upon the Keyblade wielders cautiously.

Suddenly, two giant fireballs hit the Phantomtail from behind and the creature howled. As they hit, the fireballs became spiky chakrams that soared into air to return to their owner.

"You okay, Xion? Namine?"

Axel caught his chakrams in his outstretched hands before changing them back to his Keyblade. Roxas' Keyblade Oathkeeper, crackling with lightning, flew through the air to hit the Phantomtail's tail with a loud boom.

Roxas flew towards his Keyblade to meet it halfway as it returned to him, then went to the girls with an anxious expression.

"Need any healing or ethers?"

"We're unhurt thanks to my barrier, but I have been using a lot of magic."

Namine nodded gratefully as Roxas threw a Hi Ether over her, then looked at Xion as she spoke.

"Namine. Let's give that thing a taste of its own medicine. Still have that unicorn seashell I gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in the pocket of my dress. Why?"

Xion pulled out her own seashell, which was now glowing faintly.

"Take yours out and close your eyes. I'll tell you what to do. Axel, Roxas, can you cover us?"

"Sure thing, Xion."

Roxas smiled fondly at the girls before turning his attention to the Phantomtail, who was shaking off the Thundaga Raid from earlier.

"Axel, let's try to keep it still while those two get ready."

Axel formed changed his Keyblade back to his chakrams.

"Want to do the TFT?"

"Good idea."

Axel closed his eyes and ignited his chakrams with a large burst of fire magic. Twirling them in his hands, he made the fire burn hot and big.

Then, Axel threw the chakrams one after the other as Roxas fired a Thundaga spell that hit both.

The chakrams, crackling with thunder and fire magic, flew in a circle around the Phantomtail.

Axel snapped his fingers and both chakrams became one large thunder fire tornado.

The wind suddenly picked up and hot air billowed around them.

The Phantomtail squawked indignantly from within the tornado as Axel appreciated his handiwork.

"Huh. I don't think it can stand the heat, Roxie."

"Show off."

"Axel, shut off the tornado when I tell you!"

Xion had to yell loud to be heard over the wind, but Axel got the message.

"Roger Xion!"

Roxas looked at his brunette friend, who now held hands with Namine. Both of their Keyblades glowed with newfound power.

_They really do fight well. They didn't need my help at all._

**Don't you mean they don't need you all at all?**

_Shut u-_

"Axel, now!"

Axel snapped his fingers, but just then something went wrong.

A red beam of light fired at the girls just as the tornado vanished.

The Phantomtail had been charging up an attack.

Roxas' expression became horrified.

He started to move towards his friends, but Axel grabbed his arm.

"Roxas, you promised you wouldn't do this."

"But-"

"They can handle it themselves. Just look."

Tamping down on his helplessless and anger, Roxas did as he was told.

As the red beam headed towards them, Xion and Namine opened their eyes and flew at it with an incredible burst of speed.

Their bodies glowed with a brilliant white light as their Keyblades pointed forward as the two spiraled through the air.

As they collided with the red beam, Roxas held his breath.

_Please let them make it._

White and red clashed radiantly for a moment, before the white light broke through and pierced the Phantomtail.

With one final shriek, the Phantomtail vanished and a huge heart floated in the air.

**See, they really don't need you after all.**

"That's not true!" 

Roxas' yell made everyone turn to look at him. 

"Roxas, what's not true?" 

Roxas' face must've given something away because Axel spoke his next question with concern. 

"Roxas... are you talking to Anti-Roxas?" 

Roxas hated the tone in Axel's voice. 

It made it seem like Roxas was unhinged. 

Roxas looked from Axel to Xion and Namine. 

Namine's face was horrified, but Xion's face held a sad understanding. 

"Roxas... it's okay. I'm not afraid of your darkness. If you need to let it out a little...." 

"Xion? What are you talking about?" 

Axel looked at the brunette, who pointed at Roxas. 

"Just look at him Axel." 

Axel did so and his eyes widened. 

Wisps of darkness were coming off his boyfriend as he screamed and clutched his head in pain. 

Then, three Wavecrests appeared in front of him. 

"Heartless.... are coming from Roxas?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, mostly. Apologies for the lack of updates, but I was really burned out and bummed out for a while after doing TWEWYTober last year.
> 
> I will try to post a chapter a month until this fic is complete. I will also be planning on posting more Namine/Xion one-shots and more gendery Xion fics too. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like!


	15. A Little Help From My Friends

Axel's POV

Axel was confused and frustrated.

"I don't understand! The Holy Hearth spell was supposed to keep this from happening again! Why... Why is Roxas still hurting?"

"Sometimes darkness becomes so vast that it spills over onto the ones we care for most."

Namine looked solemnly at Roxas, who was still groaning in pain as the Wavecrests circled him slowly.

"Damn it all!"

Axel wrapped his Keyblade in flames and threw it at one of the Wavecrests. It vanished, but one more appeared in his place.

"Isn't there something we can do to help Roxas?"

Xion considered Roxas for a moment before replying.

"Maybe we could reach out to him somehow. Roxas reminds me of me back when I first found out the truth about myself. I didn't notice until now because I thought the Heartless that appeared were a coincidence. When you and Roxas fought those Snapper Dogs the other day, I remembered that Roxas and I fought them before when we were in the Organization."

Xion looked at Roxas sympathetically.

"This whole time, Roxas has probably been scared that we won't understand him. Even though he confided in us a little, he's been holding in a lot by himself because he doesn't want to hurt us or for us to reject him. He's probably not used to asking for help..."

Axel looked at his boyfriend with a mixture of sadness and pity.

"Maybe we can listen to him... but I also think he needs more help than we can provide. I hate to say ths, but we need to go to Radiant Garden and get him to the Rehabilitation Committee. I told Merlin we would if the Holy Hearth spell didn't work out."

The Radiant Garden Rehabilitation Community was formed by Ansem The Wise, his remaining apprentices, and certain members of Radiant Garden and the Land of Depature. It's goal was not only to help Radiant Garden recover from the effects of Xehanort's schemes, but also to help any Guardian of Light recuperate from battles with darkness. 

Namine placed one hand over her hand as she spoke.

"You're right, Axel. Roxas does need more help, but he also needs to know his friends are here for him. A heart is a heavy burden, but Roxas should know that he doesn't have to shoulder things alone anymore."

Namine pointed at the Wavecrests circling Roxas.

"We need one strong light attack to pierce Roxas' darkness. He's so lost in his pain that we literally can't reach him right now."

"Nami, I don't want to hurt Roxas again...."

Axel's voice was exasperated.

"I know that Axel. We need a lighter yet effective element.... Oh!"

Namine's eyes lit up.

"Axel, hold up your Keyblade and use fire magic! I will use ice magic and Xion can do light magic. If we combine these spells, we can make a new spell called Holy Water. This should subdue Roxas'  
darkness without hurting him."

"All right let's do it."

Axel, Xion, and Namine flew so that they were directly above Roxas, close enough to attack without getting attacked themselves.

Together, they pointed their Keyblades into the sky and said their respective spells.

"Fire!"

"Blizzard!"

"Holy!"

Red, blue, and white light shot up into the air before converging into one white cloud of magic. From the white cloud came bright white rain droplets that fell directly onto the Wavecrests and Roxas.

The Wavecrests cawed in agony before glowing white and disappearing into thin air. As they vanished, Roxas' stopped clutching his head and his arms fell to his side. 

Roxas then bowed his head as he started to cry, tears falling as swiftly as the holy water did moments ago.

Axel, Xion, and Namine went to Roxas without a word and enveloped him in a hug. Axel held Roxas against his chest, while Xion and Namine were on each side of him. The blonde boy's voice was raw as he spoke between sniffles.

"I-I'm so sorry. I d -didn't mean to do this again! I never w-wanted any of you hurt! I thought if I h-held in the darkness by myself I could become strong enough to beat it on my own. I didn't want to be a b-burden when everyone is already worried about Sora."

"Roxas, you're important too. You're not a burden to us or anyone, and I will personally fry anyone who says otherwise. You're our friend and my boyfriend and we love you. Got it memorized?"

Axel stroked Roxas' hair as Xion spoke next.

"Roxas, you helped me through so much when we were in the Organization. I want to help you anytime you need it because you're one of my best friends."

Namine found one of Roxas' hands and squeezed.

"You have so much light inside you and around you, Roxas. I could tell from the moment we first met. Your light encouraged my own and I want to return the favor. Please let us help you fight your darkness."

Roxas closed his eyes, leaning into Axel and basking in his friends' warmth.

"....Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't in the original plan for the story, but I thought it wasn't realistic for Roxas to not consider getting help given all he's been through. 
> 
> I wasn't planning to feature many other characters besides my Sea Salt Family, but my brain decided otherwise.
> 
> Hopefully, I can do the Radiant Garden Rehabilitation Committee justice.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
